


Happy Birthday From Squip, Inc

by Purplefern



Series: Squip Fluff [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: April Fools' Day, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack that kinda makes sense, Fluff, Gen, I put a party hat on my Squip, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-Canon, general silliness, not that that really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: The Squip has a special birthday present for Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: Squip Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday From Squip, Inc

So far Jeremy’s birthday had been going really well. He had had a small party with the rest of the Squip Squad, got some sweet presents, actaully managed to beat Micheal in Mario Kart, and, best of all, the Squip hadn’t shown its stupid virtual face all day. That was a gift in and of itself, really.  
Of course, that had to jinx everything, and he groaned when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blue form materialize.

“Hello, Jeremy” the Squip greeted in its obnoxiously as ever composed voice.

Well. So much for that birthday gift.

Sighing, he turned around to face the Squip, and as soon as he did all he could do was stare. “What the hell are you wearing?” he asked when he saw that his Squip, Mr super chill tall dark and handsome, had on a silly party hat with dots and ribbons and was wearing neon pink star shaped sunglasses.  
“My manufacturers have given me this overlay especially for use on my user’s birthday. Happy Birthday, Jeremy”. Digital confetti shot off behind it with no discernable source, and Jeremy just continued to stare, his mouth agape.

“On behalf of Squip, Inc, is there anything I could do to make your birthday special for you?”

The teen couldn’t help but scoff at that, “Like it matters. You just won’t do it and then yell at me for something”.

“Normally you would be correct” replied the Squip studiously, the party hat still balanced on its head, “However, I have been programmed to do what you want on your birthday, even if it doesn’t further your goals”.

“So, if I asked you to give yourself devil horns and a curly mustache…?” asked Jeremy, thinking that this was just too good to be true.

But before his eyes two horns grew on either side of the Squip’s head, with the party hat perched right between them. And, even more amazing, with its expression still dead serious and still wearing the star glasses, it grew a ridiculous Dick Dastardly-worthy curly-q mustache. Jeremy burst out laughing the moment he saw it. It was immature humor, hardly fitting a 17 year old, which was what his Squip would normally remind him. But it just stood, silently, and let him laugh.

“Ok, ok” he said, now knowing that he had hit a goldmine of an opportunity, and trying to think of ways to make the annoying computer pay, “Talk--talk like a pirate!” he choked out through his laughter.

“Aye, Cap’n” replied the Squip, “Wha’eva ye say”.

Jeremy collapsed onto the ground with laughter, tears pouring out of his eyes. And the Squip only looked as dead serious as ever, which only made the whole thing more hilarious.  
He wondered how far he could take this. “Now” he coughed, barely able to get the words out, “Now sing ‘I’m a Little Teapot’. But keep the pirate voice!”

And it _did_. Hot pink star glasses perched on its nose, a cartoony mustache on its face, party hat still impeccably balanced between devil horns, the Squip started to sing. “I be a li’l teapot, short and stout. Here be me handle, here be me spout”.  
Grinning wider than he might have all day (and that was saying something, since beating Micheal was quite the proud moment), Jeremy reflected that his Squip had given him a great birthday present after all.

**Mini-Epilogue**

The next morning, Jeremy was, for once, actually excited to see his Squip, and called out, “Reactivate” almost as soon as he had sat up in bed. When it materialized, he was immediately disappointed to find that it had neither mustache nor party hat.

“Good morning, Jeremy” it greeted in a completely normal voice.

“Awww” complained Jeremy, slouching forwards dejectedly, “You don’t talk like a pirate anymore”.

“That was for your birthday. Which was yesterday, I shouldn’t have to remind you” it informed him in its usual criticizing tone. After a beat, it added, “Don’t slouch, Jeremy”  
Falling back onto his bed, Jeremy sighed. Oh, well. It had been fun while it lasted. He would just have to remember this for his next birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly thing for April Fool's day. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
